The awakening of the American Guyver 1
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is my first Dead Space fan-fiction so please review it.
1. The Awakening

The awakening of Guyver unit 4

The story begins with a video message from the U.S.G. Ishimura and the disc was brought back to Capsule Corp. by Trunks. "Mom where's Mike and my dad" he said. "I think your father is supervising Mike's training with his Guyver Unit in the Gravity chamber," she answered. So, when Trunks had seen me walking out of the chamber "HEY MIKE!" he said in a very serious and loud manner "Trunks what's up?" I said very confusingly. "This message is addressed to you" he answered. "Oh! It's probably Mai she did say that she'd send me a letter or something" I said with excitement. I didn't expect to hear her say "Mike I know this isn't how you wanted to hear from me…but I didn't know who else to trust…" she said as I paused the video "WHY MAI WHY!" I yelled as I slam my hands on the table in both anger and sadness. "Um, Mikey are you alright?" Bulla asked in a sweet yet worried manner. "Huh yeah I'm fine just upset right know and I have something to say to everyone you all have been great and I thank you for helping me with my training and giving food, water, and shelter but I need to go on to Mai and check on her and see if everything is alright oh and Bulla thank you for treating all of my wounds and everything I really appreciated it" I said as I got into the GNR-010 0 Raiser space fighter jet and as I was starting up the systems everyone was saying good luck and everything else. "Ishimura this Mike Manning in the 0 Raiser requesting permission to land…. Ishimura come in…is anyone there?" So as soon as I landed on board the planet cracker U.S.G Ishimura I went to Mai's living quarters and found that she wasn't there I then noticed that there was another video message had been recorded and addressed to me so when I played it and heard and seen "Mike it's me I wish I could talk to you, I'm sorry about everything I wish I could just talk with someone huh it's all falling apart here I can't believe what's happening we need more help we don't have the resources to deal with this many cases, nobody would tell us what's happening…Mikey where are you huh help me " she said in a very scared and serious manner. So I went looking for her and as I was walking by the A-deck mess hall I heard what sounded like a women screaming "MAI!" I thought to myself. Once I forced the door open with a 4ft. crowbar and as soon as I got it opened what I thought was a human was a necromorph and as it was trying to kill me with it's blade like bone sticking out of it's hands swinging them left and right, as I was running away from it I hit my head on a metal pipe and as soon as I set up and turned around to see the slasher about to kill me that's when I decided to fight to live "GUYVER!!!" I yelled and at the same time called for the armor and it appeared behind me from a different dimension via a wormhole and as soon as the unit combined with me and after the ring of light on control metal finished glowing and the unit got rid of the excess heat, waste matter the unit activated and I grabbed it's blade like bone just as it swung down to stab me "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME UGLY!!!" I said in anger as I threw it to the ground. I then learned about the high-frequency swords which had extended from my unit's elbows and I took the swords and sliced that alien like zombie in half "NOW THAT! Was scary I better hurry up and find Mai get off of this ship" I said in a very serious manner. I continued to search for Mai through out the rest of the ship and every time I had opened a door or walked and/or ran down a corridor there were necromorphs either attacking me or kill people who had survived till then "Mai where are you, you better alright please be alright MAI!!!!"

To be continued in chapter 2: The Brute

All characters are property of all of their respective owners.


	2. The Brute

The awakening of American Guyver unit 1

Chapter 2: The Brute

"MAY!! Where are you MAY!!" I yelled as I ran down the hall to see if she maybe she went to the bridge.

"MAN!! I wish I knew where the heck I'm at right now because this doesn't look like the way to the bridge" I said in frustration just then I heard what sounded like a creature of some sorts roaring followed by a women's scream. As worried as I was about May what I thought was her screaming actually was someone else "HEY UGLY!! lets rumble" I said in a very aggressive manner and when it came out of the shadows and I saw it "oh crap" I thought then I noticed the blood on its body that was when I thought that it had killed her so I charged at it with my guyver unit's high-frequency swords and was about to cut it right in half but just as I swung up it grabbed my arm with one of its claw and then grabbed my leg with the other and then threw me across the room and right into the wall and it repeated this for what felt like hours but when it threw me onto the floor and then into another wall and it started toward me and at that point "Mike...Mike...Mike...Mike...you got to get up you just have too...Mike please get up..MIKEY!!!" May's voice echoed in my head then I had caught its two massive claws and just when I did I then learned about my guyver unit's sonic buster cannon that are fired from the two small metallic orbs where my mouth would be at "MMMMAAAAYYY!!!" I yelled and that was also when I fired the sonic buster cannon at it. Completely destroying the giant necromorph "That one...was for...you May" I said in between breaths. I then continued on to the bridge hoping that May was still alive whenever I got there.

To be continued in chapter 3: The Hive Mind

All characters and vehicles are property of all of their respective owners


	3. The Hive Mind

The awakening of American Guyver unit 1

Chapter 3 (Final): The Hive Mind

I finally had made it to the bridge but when I had forced the two elevator doors opened and while I was walking around the bridge "May...May are you in here...May?" I asked but I got no answer so I decided to sit down in one of the chairs. "May where could you be I have searched through this ship for you but I can't find you where else have I not checked the hangar of course if she saw me land then that is where she would go" I thought to myself and so I ran back towards the hangar when I came to an opening that lead outside so I walked out there and that's when I came face to face with the mother of all necromorphs and the one who also controlled the other necromorphs the hive mind and when it roared at me "so you're the reason that the girl I loved is no longer living!!!" I yelled in a extremely aggressive manner that's when I took both of my guyver unit's mega smashers and as the mega smashers began to charge up I had a flashback about a promise I made "Mike promise me that no matter what you keep on fighting ok?" May asked me "May I promise that no matter what happens I'll keep on fighting just for you" I answered her and when the flashback was over that's when I realized that the Hive Mind had wrapped it's tentacle like limbs around my arms, so that it could eat me but then my control metal began to glow as well as both of my mega smashers "Come on smasher OPEN!!!" I thought, that's when the chest armor had opened by itself and I fired my mega smasher and completely destroyed it before it had a chance to eat me and as I got back into the 0 Raiser and started to leave the ship behind me I looked at the red hair ribbon that was in my right hand "May I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to get to you in time" I said as I was crying. "Welcome back Mike so where's May"Blackfire asked me in a calm and sweet manner "May is...I was too late to save her but I did destroy all of the monsters on the ship just before I left it" I answered her with tears in my eyes. It's been one year since May's death and I flowers to the place that her and I loved to go and sit underneath the tree in the shade and just relax. I go there along with Blackfire and put roses on May's grave.

All characters are property of all of their respective owners


End file.
